


Kallura Request

by Currently_Obsessed



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith, F/M, Kallura is only from the original Voltron, Kinda Good Lotor, LANCE HAS A MULLET!, Original Keith is a cutie pie, Post Season 4, Sven is dead, confused keith, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currently_Obsessed/pseuds/Currently_Obsessed
Summary: I had someone request a kallura one shot, and this is what happened.~Pidge had been working on a way to travel between realities using the Teleduv. She succeeded and trays it out with Keith. What they find is definitely shocking. It's an alternate reality where Keith had always been the pilot to the black lion, Pidge is a boy, Allura is together with Keith, and Lance had a mullet.~That's right. It's a crossover between the 1984s Voltron Defender of the Universe and Voltron Legendary Defender.





	Kallura Request

Ever since Team Voltron trip to the alternate reality, Pidge had been studying everything she could about it with Slav. And now that Lotor and Matt was working with them against Zarkon, the four of them and Hunk studied it together. Not that they trusted the Galra prince.

"Alright. So this device should open up a sort of wormhole or rift between realities. It connects right up to the ships Teleduv," Pidge explained to everyone on board, holding up a small silver device.

"I just wanted permission to test to see if it works. I was going to test it and see if Keith could give me a ride so that not everyone in Voltron went in case anything happened back here," She pushed her glasses up her nose and looked at Allura.

The Altean princess stood, looking ever regal as she thought about it.

"Just think, we could get anything we might need in the fight against the Galra," Pidge continued. "We could send refugees there for safe keeping. Me and Slav have developed a way to track and catalog all the realities we enter and even be able to return to them if we desire," She said.

"It would be smart to test it so that we know it works. And it is smart to send Keith since his Lion can withstand the most heat. The only problem is, Lance currently pilots Red. If you want to, you can have him go with you Pidge," Shiro said. Pidge shook her head.

"I wasn't saying to use a lion. Lotor's ship is made with the same ore that Voltron was made out of. Just simply from an alternate reality. I was saying to have him pilot that ship and Matt can potentially pilot Green if you need help. He has been bonding with her in our free time."

Keith sighed. "I suppose, that way Lotor is here and you can keep an eye on him while we check out to see if this works. I suppose it's worth a shot," He said.

* * *

Several hours later, the Alternate Reality Rift Tech, or ARRT as Pidge started calling it, was all hooked up and ready. They also packed several days worth of supplies into Lotor's ship in case they get stuck for an extended period of time. They didn't know where they were heading for their first trip so they didn't know what to expect.

"Ready to go?" Keith asked, carrying the last duffle bag to the ship. Pidge stood.

"Yep! Have my bayard and everything." He nodded and started to board the ship before a sharp voice called out to them.

"If I find even one scratch on my ship, I will make you pay for it," Lotor walked with his hands on his hips and his hair down. His eyes were hard and watched Keith with particular interest. But then again, he did still wear his Blade of Marmora armor.

"Yeah whatever Prince Loiter," Pidge mocked, waving at him without even looking at him. The Galra prince scoffed and walked away, footsteps echoing to his retreat.

They sat in the cockpit of the ship while Keith readied it for flight. Pidge put her helmet on to keep communication to the rest of their team.

"Alright," Allura's voice said into her ear. "I'm readying the rift now. I can only keep it open for a couple of Varga before I need to rest. If I have to close it, it will be for about a full cycle, or 7 quintants if something is seriously wrong. Two quintants if I just need rest, understand?" Her gentle voice was filled with some concern for her friends.

"Roger that princess, hopefully we will be back before you even need to close it."

And with that Keith took to flight. Allura opened just a big enough rift for their ship and they flew right through it without any complications. Pidge cheered that it actually worked.

So far this reality looked the same. But the constellations seemed familiar. They continued to pilot until they came across a very familiar looking green and blue planet. "Is that Arus?" Keith asked.

"Wait, did we only open up a wormhole?" Pidge inquired. "Hello, Pidge to Team Voltron, come in Team Voltron. Do you copy?" She asked.

Static filled her ears for only a moment before she got her answer. "Who is this? Is this some kind of joke?" The voice sounded familiar. "I know for a fact that you are /not/ Pidge Gunderson. He is standing right next to me," the voice said.

"Can we land?" Keith asked over his shoulder.

"Keith?" The voice asked through Pidge's comms. "Why didn't you say so, come on down, man!" The man said. "I didn't recognize the ship. What happened to the Black Lion, lose the key or something?" Key?

They landed and were greeted by a very familiar looking bunch of people. But there seemed to be several missing.

"Lance?" Pidge asked. The man who looked like an older version of their current Red Paladin stepped forward. Except there was some major differences. First off his outfit. He wore a solid blue turtleneck with a brown aviator jacket over it. He wore jeans that must have been out of style since the late seventies early eighties. The second thing was his hair. He had a mullet! A fucking mullet!

"Um... what happened to Keith?" 'Lance' asked. Keith glared at him.

"I am Keith." He said. Everyone looked at him funny.

"I think I can explain. You see, a couple months ago, we entered an alternate reality, and since then I have been studying it with Hunk, my brother, Slav and Prince Lotor-" Lance cut Pidge off.

"Prince Lotor?!" He demanded.

"Yes, now let me finish." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, we finally finished the Alternate reality rift tech, or ARRT, and we must have entered an alternate reality in which you, Lance, have a mullet instead of Keith!" She decided. Lance laughed.

"Oh please, first off, this 'Keith'" He said using air quotes. "Doesn't have a mullet, it's just really bad looking long hair. Our Keith has a mullet," He said. A throat was cleared behind the group they looked behind them and they saw a man in a red pair of coverall that looked like they belonged to a racecar driver. "Keith, my man!" Lance said. "We didn't hear you land!" He hugged the man and lead him back to the group.

"Where's Allura?" Their Keith asked. A boy in a green outfit that looked kinda like Howdy Doody stepped up and spoke. So that's Pidge in this world, but he's male here. Interesting.

"Inside talking to Alfor's ghost," He said. Alternate Keith nodded. He clapped the young man on the back and thanked him.

"I heard what you said, and I think it's better to discuss this inside. You never know when that witch Haggar is listening in," Keith said. Everyone nodded and followed the older Keith without question.

This Castle of Lions was very different from the ship that was in their world.

"Wait... where's Shiro?" Younger Keith asked.

"Who?" A heavier set man in an orange shirt and a greenish brown vest said. It was clearly Hunk.

"Keith, maybe they don't have a Shiro... but maybe... Is Sven here?" Female Pidge asked. Everyone in front of the two new arrivals stopped in their tracks.

"Sven is dead. The Galra killed him. You do know what the Galra are, correct?" Alternate Keith asked. They both nodded.

"Yeah. I'm..." Keith thought if it was best to tell them. "I'm actually part Galra myself. But I grew up on earth my whole life. I didn't until I got to space that I was. The Galaxy Garrison trained me, but I flunked out."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, the Galaxy Garrison is starting to train high school age students?!" Keith demanded.

Lance put his hand on his Keith's shoulder. "Calm down man." Keith stopped and put his hands together as if he was praying. Pidge read his lips that moved quickly. He was indeed praying. It looked like he was asking for forgiveness.

This world keeps getting stranger indeed.

"Please follow me."

* * *

They went to what looked like catacombs under the castle. A blonde woman stood there in a pink dress. Alternative Keith smiled fondly and made his way towards her. He hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. "Hey sweetheart," He hummed lovingly.

She turned slightly and pecked his lips. "Keith!" She hugged him. "You're back early."

"Yes, now we must talk about something."

* * *

After Pidge and Keith talked the the alternate versions of the Paladins of Voltron, they noticed quite a bit of stuff different that they hadn't already. First, Keith was always the black Paladin, Lance was always red. They weren't even Paladins, they just piloted the lions. They were just machines that needed keys to pilot.

Second, they all had different personality. Well, mostly. Lance was pretty much the same. But Hunk was a muscle man that always asked to get into fights. Pidge was still the smart one, but a bit crazier from what Lance told them about male Pidge running at Lotor with an active grenade in his hands.

Sven, when he had been alive, was a brave soul that was kind of weird, but mostly in a good way. And Allura was nothing like their princess. She was still brave and diplomatic, but not as revenge driven as their princess was. Also she was an Arusian, not Altean. And Keith was far calmer. He did still have a temper, but nothing like Galra Keith. He was also very religious.

After they were done talking, they just simply watched the interactions between these pilots, mainly the two love birds. Keith and Allura never strayed to far from one another. And always touching unless absolutely necessary. You could tell that they were deeply in love with one another.

Keith never knew what it was like to be in love with someone. He didn't even know if he could see Allura in that light. He always figured that it would have been Shiro who would have gotten with the princess. But now, seeing what these to had made a spike of jealousy enter his heart.

Could the princess ever see him in that light? Even with him being part Galra? The very race that snuffed hers out practically over night? "Keith?" His Pidge's voice cut into his day dreaming and finally snapped him out of his funk.

"Yeah?"

"We should probably get going if we don't want to get stuck here for a couple days or more," She said. "I already logged this into my suit so that if we need to return we can." He nodded and stood. Everyone stopped talking and looked at them.

"As intriguing and informative as this has been, we must go before we're stuck here with no way to get back for at least a couple days to a week." AU Keith stood, pulling Allura by the hand towards them.

"Of course, but if you don't mind, can I talk to Keith alone? Perhaps you can ready your ship?" He suggested.

They both nodded and Pidge walked off to ready Lotor's ship. AU Keith sighed as she left. He turned back to Keith and smiled. He sat down and kissed Allura, whispering to her that he'll be fast as he can.

"Alright, now I can tell by now that you and your Allura are not together simply by watching your reaction to us. I just want to say that you should give her time. If you both feel that way about each other, despite your heritage, you need to go for it. It's one of the best things I've ever done. She's an amazing woman. But from what you've told me, she didn't like the fact that you are Galra. She may have come to accept it, but she may not be ready to love you as my Allura loves me.

"But give it time, if it's meant to be, it will work itself out. But love needs time. Just like everything else. If you're religious, I'd pray about it." He smiled and out a hand on Keith's shoulder. "Do not force it. But don't reject it either." He stood and crossed his arms. "Now is believe you have a rift to catch," He said with a smirk. "Good luck!"


End file.
